Silent Flash
by LittleMissRogers17
Summary: Avengers/Flash/Arrow crossover. The daughter of Natasha and Bucky, the cousin of Oliver. Elora Romanoff-Barnes, the Silent Sleeper ex-vigilante. After meeting team Flash her life is about to get a lot more complicated. New bonds formed and old ones being questioned. Old enemies of hers appear to now be meta-humans causing havoc and she takes up her vigilante mantle once again.
1. Silent Sleeper, Enter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and my original Characters. My Character is: Elora Romanoff-Barnes or The Silent Sleeper. I ask that people respect me and DON'T use my character or anything associated with her, that is original, without my permission.**

* * *

 **Elora~**

I keep myself hidden in the dark rafters of the warehouse, waiting for a clear shot to take down my target. A man Shield has been having problems with for about a month now. I lift my crossbow and see a clear shot for his neck. I fire just as a red blur crosses my field of vision and my heart drops to the pit of my stomach when he drops wth my dart in his neck. I jump down then pull out my gun and shoot my target in the knees. "I need the clean up team, now Coulson! And get Stark on the line!" I state kneeling beside the Flash and pulling the dart out carefully. I grab the antidote from the thigh holster. "This is going to hurt." I warn him then push up the sleeve of his suit and try to find a vein. I get one and I shove the needle into it and press the plunger down. I do get a pained yell from him.

"Sleeper, what the hell happened?" Tony asks on the other line.

"I kind of shot the Flash with one of my darts." I tell him and he curses under his breath.

"You're going to need to use two of those antidote needles on him." Tony instructs so I grab a second one and inject it, another pained yell. A van pulls up and a woman and young man step out with a gurney. I back off and let them lift him onto a gurney. I follow them.

"Let me come, I'm the reason he like that." They exchange a look with each other then let me in. I climb in and sit across from them on the other side. The woman stands up and turns a light on as we pull away from the warehouse. I turn and the young man's eyes are widen as he looks at me.

"You're...You're the Silent Sleeper!" He states and he seems terrified. Normally I would smirk at the obvious fear...well actually I still do.

"Yeah, just, I'm not here to hurt you guys, if I was I would have done it a long time ago. No, I'm here on S.H.I.E.L.D business." I explain then pull my mask a little bit away from my face and rub it mercilessly.

"I take it your target was..."

"Grenade Wave, yes." I answer pulling my hood over my face and taking off my mask.

"Oh, that's good! Who came up with it?" He asks and I smile.

"Combination, Iron Man and I came up with it." I explain.

"Sleeper, hows the scarlet speedster?" Tony asks, startling me a bit.

"He's...stable." I answer looking over. "Stark are you sure I'm not allergic to my mask?" I ask examining the piece of blue material in my hand.

"I don't know Mini, I haven't had time to test it and I wasn't the one who made it this time." He answers and I sigh.

"Alright, I'll get it to you once I get home." I reply, putting the thing back on because I need to talk to team Flash.

"You're mother wants to speak to you." Tony says and I go over all the things I have done lately that could get me grounded.

"Sweetheart, I know you're on a mission but you need to stop by Starling before you come home, Oliver called your father earlier he needs a little bit more support and help with the Damien Dark problem." Mom tells me.

"Alright mom, how did yours and dad's mission go?" I ask only because I'm stalling.

"Easy, we got there and it seemed they blew themselves up, we rescued a girl about your age, a few years younger and...Pietro is alive and awake and asking to see you." Mom answers happily and I smile.

"Tell the silver speedster to give me a few days. I love you mom, tell dad I love him too. See you soon."

"See you soon baby, Love you." The comm disconnects and I look up to see the curious looks I'm getting.

"I'm the daughter of Black Widow and Sargent James Barnes." I explain and the young man's mouth forms and 'o' shape.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Flash says from the bed, followed by a cough.

"Flash, I'm sorry about the dart...I should have found you and coordinated this mission with you, all of this could have been avoided." I reply to him then put my face in my hands.

"Sleeper, it's fine you..."

"It's not fine, this is the fifth time this has happened. First I accidentally shot Captain America, then my father, then shot Green Arrow by accident then I shot Quicksilver and now you. I'm a trained agent I shouldn't be making petty mistakes like that, especially five times in a row." I interrupt Flash then look up and see a hand being held out to me.

"My name is Cisco Ramon or Vibe, nice to meet you Silent Sleeper." I take his hand and shake it. "And mistakes are bound to be made, even five times in a row, the trick it not to beat yourself up over them." He adds and I smile at him.

"Thanks Cisco." I reply then a hand rests on my shoulder.

"My name is Caitlin Snow, I'm not a meta-human, on this earth anyway." She says and I offer her a smile.

"How old are you Sleeper?" Flash asks.

"Seventeen." I answer with a straight face, again earning myself wide-eyes. "Hey, my mom is an assassin, I have known how to use a gun since I was ten and a bow since I was seven." I answer and again I'm taking my mask off to rub my face.

"Let me see your mask." Cisco says. I take it off, pulling down my hood to hide my face, I hand him the piece of dark blue material.

"You said you know the Green Arrow, how did you meet him?" Flash asks, sitting up a little bit but I jump up and push him back down.

"Don't sit up yet, we don't know if the antidote is working for you, it works for Quicksilver but you two became apart of the speed force in very different ways." I explain then remember his question. I hope Ollie doesn't mind me answering honestly. "I know the Green Arrow by him being my family, he's my cousin."

"I asked because you act a lot like Oliver." Flash points out and I smirk.

"He did raise me for a while after mom and I moved to America." I explain happily. My mood does a complete turn around when Flash passes out again and his breathes come in short gasps. "Tony!" I call into mt comm.

"I'm here Mini, what's going on?!" He rushes.

"The antidote isn't working for Flash!" I answer rushing into S.T.A.R Labs behind Cisco and...another darker haired man with glasses.

"I need his blood work and other information to make a new antidote and figure out how this one will work." Tony explains.

"Talk to Cisco Ramon!" I hand my comm to Cisco who rushes over to the computers, probably to send Tony the files. I sit off to the side of the room trying to calm myself down. The older man comes over to me and I stand up when he holds his arm out to me and a thing on his wrist starts beeping.

"You're a meta-human." He points out.

"What's it to you? I may be a meta-human but I don't use my powers because I can't control them." I state and Cisco looks up from the computers.

"What you're doing right now is a form of control." The older man says.

"Harrison Wells, that's his name and he's right Sleeper. Keeping them from acting on their own is a form of control in a way." Cisco says and I turn away.

"Don't ask my to show you...unless you want your plumbing damaged and water everywhere." I state, turning away from them.

"So you control water...we could help you learn to use them." Harrison offers and I turn back around.

"I can control anything liquid based actually and I have been trying, with Quicksilver, and Scarlet witch, and the Hulk, and my dad, and Stark." I state then Caitlin steps out.

"He's stable, he'll be alright." She informs us and Cisco gives thanks to Tony and hands me my comm. I put in in my ear.

"Mini, Miss Snow is making the new antidote, and if you need to, I have a new training facility a few miles from your location I had a building in it made specific for your powers." He explains and I sigh.

"Thanks Tony, see you soon." I disconnect the comm and start walking out. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, hope to see you all soon." I round the corner but Cisco gently grabs my shoulder.

"Actually...could you stay for a bit? We could use your help with a certain problem." He says and I sigh and think over my other options of things to do. I have an entire week off so...

"What's the problem?" I ask and a grin finds his face.

* * *

So that was how I met Team Flash about a month ago, and no, they still don't my actual identity but all of that...is about to change.


	2. Truly Playing With Vigilantes

**Elora~**

I groan as I lay across mom's lap and she rubs my back. "I am so sore mama." I tell her, my voice muffled by the couch.

"I would suggest a warm bath and make you a rice hot pack but...Cisco called, they need your help." She tells me and I grumble Russian curses under my breath. I get up and grab my stuff again. "Do you want someone to go with you baby?" Mom asks as dad sits beside her and puts his arm over her shoulders.

"I think I'll be okay. If I need help I'll call Oliver." I tell her. I go over and give them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"We love you to princess, be safe." Dad kisses my cheek and I head out, slipping my mask on. I am allergic to it as Cisco found out. I haven't gotten a new one yet because we're still trying to find a good material to use for a mask that I am not allergic to. I grab my keys off the counter and head down to the parking lot and hop onto my bike. Recently I realized my entire family knows how to drive a bike or owns one. Dad and I own one, mom likes her car.

After a few hours of driving I reach Central City and I head into S.T.A.R Lads. "Okay Cisco, you owe me a god damned hot chocolate!" I call as I walk into the main area and all of them looked worried and stressed. My mood dissipates and I kick my ass into agent mode. "What's going on?" I ask setting my stuff down by the door.

"I don't know, why don't you tell is Sleeper?" Flash snaps and I turn a glare on him. "I almost got hit with one of your darts while following a lead on a Meta-human!" He says and I push him up against a wall.

"You listen to me Flash, I haven't even been the country for the past _week._ I just got back today, so you better check your facts before you go pointing fingers. If you must know where I was, I was in Russia trying to track down an asshole that almost put a bullet in my mother's head." I linger for a few seconds then turn to the others. "Let me see it." I state and Caitlin goes and grabs it then brings it over.

My eyes widen and panic surges through me. "Please tell me _none_ of you touched this with bare hands?" I ask, setting it back on the table.

"I did." Flash answers and I grab his wrist and drag him to the closest sink. I grab an antidote needle from my thigh holster and break it then dump it over his hands. "Under the water, now." I instruct him and he does. "This dart belongs to someone I thought died three years ago. Her name is Anastasia Petrova, and if she's back...she's out for my head because I put a bullet in both her parents heads." I explain. "Why she'd be going after you is...damn it..." I curse. "She knows you're associated with me." I say even though I know she knows something else as well.

"So, she's going after people you care about?" Cisco asks and I nod as I hand Flash a cloth.

"If she's back you all deserve to know everything about me, she's had three years to watch me and learn everything there is to know about me...well all that she'd be able to access." I go over to my bag and pull out my tablet. A place it on the desk then peel back my hood and take off my mask. "My name, is Elora Romanoff-Barnes, nice to finally 'meet' you all."

Flash pulls off his mask with wide-eyes and I think my expression matches his now. "El?" He asks and now everyone is confused.

"A part of me says that I should have seen this coming and the other part of me is just in utter shock." I reply then turn to the others. "I met Barry when our wallets got mixed up when I was here shopping...and scoping out a target. This was awhile ago, when the particle accelerator." I explain to them. A beeping sound goes over and Cisco turns to a computer screen.

"It's Petrova." He tells and Barry pulls his mask back on.

"Where?" He asks but I grab his arm.

"Barry, you're fast yes, but _don't_ underestimate her, she will do anything to tear me apart. My biggest weakness is the people I love and she knows that all too well. The reason I killed her parents was because of what her father did to my mother and what her mother did to me. What I'm saying is, be careful, please."

"I will, I promise." He says.

"She's...she's coming here." Cisco says and Barry runs out. I walk off and I punch a wall, breaking my hand.

"Elora, it's not your fault, you were only doing your job." Caitlin says, trying to calm me. I give her a sarcastic laugh in reply.

"Caitlin, I wan't working for S.H.I.E.L.D when I offed her parents, I was working from my own agenda, _all_ of this is my fault. Everything that happens from this point on is my fault because of stupid mistake, because of me need for revenge!" I shout. "Her father tortured my mother and her mother killed my son!" I confess, not meaning to. I turn away realizing what I said.

"Elora...I'm so sorry." Caitlin places a hand on my shoulder.

"I was stupid...I made a stupid decision to get information and then I had Elias. The bitch killed him just before his first birthday." My fingernails bite into my palms and tears drip off my face. "Ever since then I realize why my mother did and still does the things she does. I realize why she was so angry with me when she found out what I was doing, why dad hates that I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, why Oliver won't let me meet his team. Why Barry didn't tell me he's The Flash. Now those reasons are my reasons for the things I do." I state then look up and realize why no one was saying anything. "Whoops." I sate seeing Cisco's soda floating in the air.

"I might have a few ways that can help you learn to control your powers. And.." Cisco walks over to the wall beside Barry's suite case then presses onto a part of the wall that spins and displays a dark blue suite. "I made you a new suit and a new mask that you shouldn't be allergic to." He says and I walk over to it.

I open the case and take the mask, a smirk finding my face. "I guess it's time Silent Sleeper truly started playing with the vigilantes." I tell them putting on the mask.


End file.
